But I Wanna Play!
by WonderUnderTheSkies
Summary: A little future family one-shot. Kristoff and his little girl have fun in the snow, who couldn't resist joining in?


_Hi Guys! This is my first Frozen fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. I hope I captured the character's personalities right, just give a yell if I didn't. This isn't beta edited, so please excuse any mistake. I don't own Frozen, but I do own Aubrey. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Psst, Papa," Kristoff groaned and rolled over, facing the inside of the bed. He mumbled something and went back to sleeping. He felt the bed move and shift as his four-year old daughter climbed up. She flopped down on his back and pulled open one of his eye lids.

"Papa?" The little girl asked. Kristoff laid still for a moment before pulling the girl down beside him. She shrieked and twisted as he began to tickle her.

"Papa! Papa!" She laughed more, tears gathering in her eyes, "Stop!" Kristoff, laughing as well, finally stopping his relentless tickles. The little girl laid there, catching her breath and pushing back her blonde bangs.

"Where's Mama?" She finally asked, curling into Kristoff's side. He pulled her closer, stroking her cheek.

"She's doing princess-y things with Aunt Elsa, remember?" She nodded.

"But I'm a princess, why didn't I get to go?" She pouted. Kristoff laughed softly, his daughter's pout reminding him so much of Anna's.

"'Cause it was for big princess's and queen's," She frowned, still not liking it.

"I'm big, I'm nearly five!" Kristoff sighed, Aubrey was _way_ too much like Anna sometimes.

"Alright, feisty-pants junior, let's go play outside," Aubrey lit up and jumped off the bed, scampering off down the hall. Kristoff sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was going to be a long day. He got out of bed and dressed, then headed outside to the gardens.

It had snowed for a week now, but they'd hardly had the chance to go out and enjoy it. It had been Anna's birthday at the start. While the celebrations had been (surprisingly) small, but it'd still taken most of the week.

"Papa!" Called Aubrey as she ran into the garden. Being so much like her mother, she'd tripped on the way out, landing head first in the snow. She'd sat up and laughed, and started to build a snowball. Kristoff sighed in relief. His heart rate was often elevated when either Anna or Aubrey was around. With a small pile of snowballs at her feet, Aubrey began launching them at Kristoff. The two continued the war until they were both puffed out.

"Haha Papa, I won!" Cried Aubrey, doing a little victory dance. Kristoff laughed and ruffled her hair.

"That's 'cause I let you!" Kristoff laughed as Aubrey stuck out her tongue.

The two continued to do snow activities, Olaf joining them for some time before running off, until the sun was at it's highest, signalling lunch time.

"Aubrey, come on, its lunch time," Called Kristoff.

"But I wanna _play_," Said Aubrey, still lying in her current snow angel. Kristoff was about to reply but the person behind him stole his words.

"Aubrey, are you not listening to your Papa?" Said Anna, pretending to be mad.

"Mama!" Aubrey cried, sitting up, "Aunt Elsa!" Aubrey jumped up, running towards them.

"Hello Aubrey," Else said, giggling at the girls excitement. The little girl rushed over and gave her a hug, and then turned to her mother.

"Mama, now that I'm nearly five," She said seriously, holding up five fingers to prove a point, "I think I should be included in all the princess-y things you and Aunt Elsa do," Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, smothering the giggles that tried to escape. Anna turned to her, unsure of what to say.

"I know you want to join in with us, but guess what," Anna remained serious, drawing Aubrey in.

"What?"

"There is _no_ fun at those meetings," Anna whispered. Aubrey stared at her in shock.

"None at all?" Anna shook her head.

"Ever?" Another shake.

"Woah, I'm kinda glad I don't have to go to them, Mama, I'm sorry that you and Aunt Elsa have to go," Said Aubrey, still stuck on the fact that her mother and aunt never got to do anything fun at those meetings. The sisters laughed at her serious facial expression,Kristoff coming over to join them. A delicious smell wafted out of the back door, catching the attention of all the girls.

"Mmm, chocolate.." The three said in unison, all laughing when they'd heard each other. Kristoff laughed and shook his head.

"Only after lunch," He said sternly, meaning only to say it for Aubrey. Two "awws" replied, Anna looking equally upset as Aubrey. Kristoff, yet again, shook his head.

"You're no help, you know that?" He said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"Well it's lucky you love me then," She said back, moving forward to kiss him, getting a "eww" out of Aubrey.

"Come on Aunt Elsa, let's go get some lunch," Said Aubrey, grabbing Elsa's hand and dragging them inside. Anna and Kristoff laughed, following the pair inside. Needless to say by the afternoon everyone was full of sandwiches and lots and lots of chocolate.


End file.
